The Next Step - Lost Boy - Making it to Internationals
by PowerOfFourForeverMore
Summary: Spin off to TNS - Making it to internationals Enjoy...


There was a time when I was alone  
Nowhere to go and no place to call home  
My only friend was the man in the moon  
And even sometimes he would go away, too

 **Riley was alone... Her her sister died... Her parents took her brother and left...**

 **She still had James... She still had A-Troupe... But most of all she had Kate...**

Then one night, as I closed my eyes,  
I saw a shadow flying high  
He came to me with the sweetest smile  
Told me he wanted to talk for awhile  
He said, "Peter Pan. That's what they call me.  
I promise that you'll never be lonely."  
And ever since that day...

 **Kate was depressed... Michelle took the teams confidence... Kate almost killed herself...**

 **A-Troupe is all she needed to keep her alive... Riley was all she needed to keep her alive...**

I am a lost boy from Neverland  
Usually hanging out with Peter Pan  
And when we're bored we play in the woods  
Always on the run from Captain Hook  
"Run, run, lost boy," they say to me,  
"Away from all of reality."

 **James was on the run from Beth... She was always trying to split Jiley up... James needed Riley to keep positive... All James needed was to get away from the reality of Beth... James was lost... He needed his boys... Eldon and West...**

Neverland is home to lost boys like me  
And lost boys like me are free

 **Eldon was James's best friend... Friends since they were 5... Lost boys always and forever...**

Neverland is home to lost boys like me  
And lost boys like me are free

 **West was James's best friend too... Friends since they were 7... Lost boys forever and always...**

He sprinkled me in pixie dust and told me to believe  
Believe in him and believe in me  
Together we will fly away in a cloud of green  
To your beautiful destiny  
As we soared above the town that never loved me  
I realized I finally had a family

 **Kate and Riley were finally family... The adoption was a success... They finally had something positive happening...**

Soon enough we reached Neverland  
Peacefully my feet hit the sand  
And ever since that day...

 **That day was the day the team was torn... Kate nearly died... Riley was on the edge... Michelle had done this... Cruel...**

I am a lost boy from Neverland  
Usually hanging out with Peter Pan  
And when we're bored we play in the woods  
Always on the run from Captain Hook  
"Run, run, lost boy," they say to me,  
"Away from all of reality."

 **The boys were always together... Literally... If only Eldon didn't lose his lucky coin... again... They were never apart... Boys will be boys...**

Neverland is home to lost boys like me  
And lost boys like me are free

 **Riley was lost... Chloe was lost... Giselle was lost... They needed each other to help find themselves again...**

Neverland is home to lost boys like me  
And lost boys like me are free

 **Stephanie was just finding herself again... She is a triple threat... Her best friend died... She wasn't there... She needed to help pick up where Emily left off... Taking care of Riley become her priority...**

Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Wendy Darling,  
Even Captain Hook.  
You are my perfect story book  
Neverland, I love you so,  
You are now my home sweet home  
Forever a lost boy at last

And for always I will say...

 **The team was finally getting back to normal... They needed to get through these next few weeks together... One more bad thing... It could all end in a heartbeat...**

Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Wendy Darling,  
Even Captain Hook.  
You are my perfect story book  
Neverland, I love you so,  
You are now my home sweet home  
Forever a lost boy at last

And for always I will say...

 **Everyone was falling apart... Anxiety becoming a problem... Things getting too much... Chloe was the one who helped piece everything back together... The team was finally one again...**

[Chorus]  
I am a lost boy from Neverland  
Usually hanging out with Peter Pan  
And when we're bored we play in the woods  
Always on the run from Captain Hook  
"Run, run, lost boy," they say to me,  
"Away from all of reality."

 **They were finally back to normal... Internationals 2 weeks away... another competition of Trios after that... Will they make it?...**

Neverland is home to lost boys like me  
And lost boys like me are free

 **They had all finally found themselves...**

Neverland is home to lost boys like me  
And lost boys like me are free

 **They were all finally free...**


End file.
